Roses! Goldfishes! Secerts! OH MY!
by LiL-Kitty-K
Summary: my first shot at a crossover (wish me luck!) this story's in the weiss kreuz section but its name's flipped around. R/R ^_^


Hello all! This is one of the best stories that me and my cuzzy ever did together so I hope u enjoy. It's a super crossover with the two things you would never see going together: Zoids and Weiss Kruez! And there's of course some of our own characters which belong to us. If u ask we could let u borrow them (depending on wut u plan to do with them). *sigh* it feels nice to say that I have ownership over something and im sure my cuzzy DeAnna feels the same way. And now heres the story and don't forget to R&R!

Episode 1: Vice! The Suga Bunnies Enter!

"Hey everybody, guess what? We're fighting a team called the Suga Bunnies." Toros said as the rest of the Blitz team was sitting around the living room.

"Are you serious?" Brad said as he sipped his coffee.

"No problem! We can take on any team called the Suga Bunnies…we'll just eat them!" Bit said sleepily.

"But they gotta be good if they made it to A class." Jamie thought out loud.

"Yeah… hey Dad, what do you think?" Lina asked.

"Don't worry Lina. I think it'll turn out fine." Toros assured her.

Later that day at the Diner…

"I love pancakes!" Bit struggled to say between bites.

"Can't you swallow before you talk!" Lina yelled at Bit, who was across the table.

As Lina yelled at Bit, she noticed a girl staring at Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, that girl sitting at the counter's staring at you." Lina teased as she turned to her left to face Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widened a bit before he slouched down into his chair.

"Really? Where?" Bit said as he turned around.

As Bit looked over he saw a girl with periwinkle-colored hair. She had a bun on each side of her head with things hanging from them. She wore a blue hoodie and black pants with numbers all over them. She looked about Jamie's age and was really cute.

"Wonder why she's looking at _Jamie_…" Bit said.

Jamie irritated, replied, "Shut up, Bit."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

For the last couple of minutes, Bunni was staring at something but when she hastily turned around, blushing, and started eating air with her fork, Suga felt obligated to ask…

"What are you doing?"

Bunni stared as Suga, and then at her fork. She put it down and said, "Oh nothing." with a big smile.

"Ok then. Let's go. We got a big battle to prepare for." Suga said smiling at the word 'battle'.

At the Blitz team transporter…

"Ok! Are we all set?!" Toros asked his team before the battle.

"Ready Doc."

"Lina here! I'm all set!"

"Brad. I'm ready."

"Bit. Liger checked and ready to go. Go Liger!"

As the Blitz team got on the Battlefield, they saw their opponents. There appeared to only be two of them. One was a blue and purple Rabbit-shaped zoid. The other was a black and red Hyena/Jackal zoid.

"There's only two?!" Lina exclaimed.

"There must be more hidden around the battlefield. Jamie, do a scan on the battlefield." Brad said.

"Checking battlefield…no signs of any other zoids. There's only 2 of them."

"This is gonna be easier then I thought." Bit said excitedly. 

The judge then landed.

"This zone is now a restricted area. Only authorized warriors and personnel are allowed. Blitz team against Suga Bunnies. Battle mode 992. Area scan. Ready… Fight!"

'I'm up first! Take this you overgrown Rabbit!"

Lina then started to fire a barrage of missiles at the Rabbit zoid. The Rabbit zoid sprinted in zigzags, avoiding the missiles. When it got about ten feet in front of Lina, it suddenly rolled itself into a ball. It bounced high up into the air and landed on Lina and bounced off.

"What?! My system froze already!" Lina yelled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Incredible! How did that zoid do that?" Jamie exclaimed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Brad and his Shadow Fox charged at the Jackal zoid. He then released black smoke to blind the other zoid.

"Got you now." Brad said as he turned on his heat sensors and started firing.

The Jackal then pranced around the Shadow Fox, avoiding its attacks. While Shadow Fox was still firing, the Jackal jumped in the air and bit off a piece its arm, disabling it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What are we going to do?!" Doc said, running frantically in circles.

"Don't worry. Bit usually pulls through at the last second." Jamie assured.

"But it's two against one. Jamie, why don't you go and help Bit."

"I'll do my best Doc."

Jamie got into his Raynos and headed to the battlefield.

As he tried to shoot the Rabbit zoid, it ran ahead of the shots. Then it suddenly made a sharp turn, turning itself into a ball again. It continued to bounce away and with every bounce, it got higher until on its final jump it bounced off the Raynos and turned back into a Rabbit in midair. Raynos landed behind it.

"Sorry Doc."

"Its ok Jamie. You tried your best. Its up to Bit now."

Meanwhile…

"Let's get that Jackal, Liger!"

Liger roared in agreement.

The Jackal then barked trying to mimic the Liger.

"Is that zoid mocking us?" Bit asked Liger.

Liger growled at the other zoid and the other zoid opened its mouth and started panting. Then it started chasing its tail.

After the Rabbit zoid finished its battle with the Raynos, it hopped over to where the Liger and the Jackal were.

"Liger's the only one left. It's now two against one." Toros said worried.

The Rabbit zoid looked at the Liger then at the Jackal and walked away.

"It's walking away?" Lina said, stunned.

"It's letting Bit and the Jackal have their showdown." Brad answered.

"Quit fooling around. Let's go Liger! Strike Laser Claw!

Liger leaped into the air with his claw powering up and when the Jackal saw the claw powering up, it jumped too. It looked like they were about to collide but when Liger did its attack it went under the Jackal and the jackal ripped off Liger's shoulder with its teeth. When they landed on opposite ends the Liger fell over.

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is the Suga Bunnies!"

"We lost?" Bit said shocked.

"All that prize money…" Brad mumbled.

"Who are these people?" Lina asked.

Suddenly as if the other team heard what was being said, the communicator screen pooped up and the girl from the diner appeared. The signal came from the Rabbit zoid.

"Hey guys, thanks for the great battle. See you later."

With that the Suga Bunnies left.

"Hey that was the girl from this morning." Bit realized.

"Yeah that was Jamie's girlfriend." Lina remarked.

"Liiinaaa."

Wow…ok. That was only the first chapter so don't worry. If u think the first one sucks don't worry cuz we do too! and I, Denise, will promise u that its gonna get better (I sound like an advertisement ^_^). Just hang on with me for a while. Sorry the battle was as great as could be but I hate writing about the battle. And just to let u guys know Denise does the writing and DeAnna does the ideas but if you think u have to sue us for something then…just talk to our lawyer. Bye bye for now ^_~ !!


End file.
